


Turn & Face The Strange

by ezraisangry



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by The Breakfast Club (1985), Multi, Stereotypes, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezraisangry/pseuds/ezraisangry
Summary: Rapunzel, Eugene, Cassandra, Lance, & Varian find themselves stuck in school for a Saturday detention. They're convinced they'll never find any common ground.A Breakfast Club AU
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 33





	1. The Bull

**Author's Note:**

> while some characters are loosely placed into the slots of canon breakfast club , this fic is not meant to be read like "(tts character) as (breakfast club character)" . i focused more on writing the tts characters as themselves , not as breakfast club characters . 
> 
> check tags for general CWs . additional CWs will be added before chapters that need them .

Saturday, March 24, 1984. Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois. 

_Dear Mr. Baron...we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed... ___

__»»————————-««_ _

__"Well, well... here we are! I want to congratulate you all for being here on time..."_ _

__Six teens sat in front of the large, blonde man, fairly spread out with the exception of two girls in the front - one with long blonde hair, and the other with short, black locks that sat just above her shoulders._ _

__"Excuse me, Mr. Baron?" the blonde girl begins to speak, raising her fragile hand as she did so. Her smile is awkward and uncomfortable. "I think there's been a mistake? I... I know it's detention, but I don't think I belong here..."_ _

__The vice-principal continues to speak, ignoring her._ _

__"It's now seven 'o six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to ponder the error of your ways. You will not talk, you will not move from these seats..." Mr. Baron takes his pacing near the back, where a brunette teen is currently throwing his feet up on the desk. " _And you will not sleep _" he adds, pushing the student's feet off the desk.___ _

____The speech continues as he begins setting a paper in front of each student._ _ _ _

____"We're going to try something different today. We are going to be writing an essay of no less than a thousand words describing who we think we are."_ _ _ _

____"Is this a test?" the brunette questions, almost seeming amused. Mr. Baron ignores him._ _ _ _

____"And when I say essay... I mean essay. Not a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear, Mr. Fitzherbert?"_ _ _ _

____"Rider"_ _ _ _

____" _Fitzherbert _. Is that clear?"___ _ _ _

______"Crystal..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Good. Maybe you'll learn about yourselves. Decide whether you intend to return or not..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You know, I can answer that right now" a smaller boy with a streak of blue hair begins speaking, even more awkward than the blonde "I'd say no, because - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's enough, Varian"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Right, sir, sorry"_ _ _ _ _ _

______The man stares at him a moment before continuing. "My office is right across the hall. I don't suggest acting up... any questions?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, yeah, I got one..." the brunette teen who called himself Rider earlier starts speaking, "Does Trevor Equis know you raided his wardrobe?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'll give you the answer to that question next Saturday, Mr. Fitzherbert. Don't mess with the bull, you'll get the horns" Mr. Baron makes a maloik with his hand, staring down the teen for a moment before leaving._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That man..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______»»————————-««_ _ _ _ _ _

______It's only been a few minutes, but it was safe to say everyone was bored._ _ _ _ _ _

______The small kid, Varian, was chewing on his pen, muttering something to himself that made him laugh, which earned him a judging look from the brunette. In the back, a snapping sound was heard._ _ _ _ _ _

______"If you keep eating your hand, you're not gonna be hungry for lunch" Rider snorts._ _ _ _ _ _

______A teen with a rich sepia complexion and red sweater was busy biting at his nails. It wasn't clear what for, but the attention seemed to satisfy him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Weirdo" the girl with the short, dark hair and the letterman jacket grumbles. Varian lets out an uncomfortable laugh._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I've seen you around... yeah, yeah" the brunette continues, leaning forwards in his chair. The boy doesn't say anything back, but he kept on an amused expression._ _ _ _ _ _

______Silence resumes._ _ _ _ _ _

______It's quickly interrupted by the sound of whistling coming from Rider. As he whistles his tune, he crumbles up his paper and sends it flying across the room, just nearly missing the blonde girl's head._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Listen, _Mr. Fitzherbert _" the dark-haired girl spins around in her chair, facing him with a glare "If you don't knock it off - "___ _ _ _ _ _

________" _Rider _. Flynn Rider" he corrects, rather aggressively.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Whatever, _Flynn Rider _. None of us want to be here, okay? So if you could stop making things ten times more miserable then they already are..."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Alright, _Sporto _" Rider scoffs.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Cassandra. My name is Cassandra"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Whatever you say, Sporto"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Ugh!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Guys - " Varian grins nervously "I think we should just write our papers, uhm..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Look, just because you live in here doesn't mean you get to be a pain in the ass, so knock it off!" Cassandra snaps, ignoring Varian._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Rider pauses before speaking. "It's a free country"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"He's just doing it to get a reaction, Cass" the blonde girl frowns at her friend, trying to calm the situation "Just ignore him"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Blondie... you couldn't ignore me if you tried"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She hesitates before turning around again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"So... so!" Rider continues, almost a hint of awkwardness showing "You two like... girlfriends or something?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________No response - both girls, however, are flushing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Steady dates? Lovers? C'mon Sporto, tell me, when it's just you two in a bathroom stall - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Shut up!" Cassandra snaps. Her blonde companion is still bright red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Social Hour

"What do you say we close that door?" Rider suggests, walking over to sit on the railing of a ramp "Can't have any sort of party with the Baron stalking us..."

"Well, uh, the door 'sposed to stay open" Varian squeaks "And we're supposed to stay in our seats - "

"So what?"

"So why don't you just shut up!" Cassandra interjects "There's four other people in here you know..."

"Damn, didn't know you could count, Sporto. Didn't think you needed to be smart to be a fencer"

"Yeah? Who the hell are you to judge anyways?"

"She's right..." the blonde girl speaks quietly "You shouldn't judge people like that"

"You know, Rider... you don't even count. If you disappeared forever it wouldn't make a difference. You might as well not even exist at this school"

Rider almost seems upset for a second, but he doesn't let any emotions out. 

"Well... I'll just run on out and join the fencing team then. And the prep club! Student council too"

"They wouldn't take you" Cassandra snorts.

"I'm hurt" he says sarcastically.

"You know, you're probably only doing this because you're afraid... or feel bad about yourself" the blonde suggests "You shouldn't take that out on everyone else"

"Look, another genius! You're right, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities!" Rider throws a hand up dramatically, earning a snort of a laugh from the boy in the back.

"I'm in the chemistry club..." Varian adds, feeling left out. The older three ignore him. 

"You're just afraid they won't take you - right?" the blonde adds with a sense of innocence "You don't feel like you belong..."

"Or maybe you activities people are just assholes"

"Well... well you wouldn't know! You don't know any of us, you haven't given us a chance"

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna join one of their fuckin' clubs"

"I'm in engineering club too..." Varian mumbles.

"Wait, wait" Rider holds a hand up towards the two girls, turning to Varian "Huh?"

"I - I said I was in engineering club. And chemistry club..."

"Hey, Blondie - you in the chemistry club?"

"That's an academic club"

"So?"

"So it's not the same..."

"Oh... oh! But to dorks like him, they are. What do you do in your clubs?"

"Well, in chemistry club, we do labs and uh...talk about chemistry"

"So it's still social... sad, but social"

"Yeah, well, I guess you could consider it social... I mean there are other guys in my club and uh, at the end of the year we have, uh, you know, a big banquet...."

"You party, you get high - "

"No, we get dressed up... we don't get high"

Rider listens silently, almost smirking. 

"And, uh, I didn't have any nice shoes. So I had to borrow my dad's. And, uh, my... my uncle Hector, he got high once! Yeah, he was acting really weird and said he didn't belong anywhere..."

"Look, if you keep talking, Mr. Baron is going to come in here. I'm not missing another match because of you!"

Varian bites his lip.

"Oh, wouldn't that blow... missing a match" Rider mocks.

"You wouldn't know! You've never competed"

The blonde girl puts a hand on Cass's shoulder, trying to calm her down. 

"Yeah? Maybe I'll try"

»»————————-««

The boredom and silence in interrupted yet again when the sound of the vice principal approaching is heard. Rider quickly jumps off the railing, running to the nearest seat - right between Cassandra and the blonde. But the sound stops, so Rider gets up and heads towards the door.

"You know, we're not supposed to be messing around - " Varian tries to stop him.

Rider does stop, approaching Varian. "Young man, have you finished your paper?" he mocks Mr. Baron, snickering to himself before walking off towards the door again.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asks, getting to reply. Rider is messing with something on the top of the door.

"Is that - hey, you're not taking screws out - " Cassandra seems angry once again "God... drop dead!"


	3. Loose Screws

"That's real funny" Cassandra rolls her eyes as the door slams shut "Now go fix it!"

"You really should fix it, that's school property - " Varian mumbles.

"Do I look like a genius?" 

"No, you look like a narcissistic asshole who's compensating" Cass snaps back.

"Smart and funny? Full package, huh" Rider smiles a bit.

"Fix the door Rider!"

"I know what I'm doing"

"No! Get up and fix the door!"

"Shut up!" Rider yells back, slumping into his seat.

»»————————-««

"Why is that door closed?!" a voice on the other side is heard. Varian tenses.

"Why is that door closed?!" Mr. Baron repeats as he walks inside. 

"We're just sitting here like we're supposed to..." the blonde girl answers.

"I think a screw fell out" Rider shrugs, feet finding themselves back on the desk.

"It just closed" Cass tries to cover.

"Which one of you?" Mr. Baron holds out an accusing finger that scans the room before landing on the teen in the back, who scowls - though his scowl has some amusement mixed in. Weird.

"Fitzherbert, give me the screw" he continues.

"I don't have it" the brunette raises his hands in surrender.

"You want me to pull you out of your seat and shake it out of you? Come on, let's go"

"I don't have it!" he insists "Screws fall out all the time... the world's an imperfect place..."

"Give it to me, Fitzherbert!"

"Excuse me, uh..." the blonde girl starts, "Why would he want to steal a screw?"

"Watch it" the vice principal snaps before walking back to the door, attempting to prop it open with a chair. The door is too heavy.

"Ms. Gainey! Get up here" he snaps again, and Cassandra gets up. Rider is smirking.

He begins helping her move a magazine rack to prop the door open. 

"That's clever..." Rider snorts "But it's blocking the door. What if there's a fire? Would you want to be blamed for the deaths of five children, Baron?"

The man pauses before yipping at Cassandra. "C'mon, what are you doing? Get this out of here!" 

She grumbles something under her breath, dragging the rack back to it's original place against the wall before sitting back down.

"You're not fooling anyone, Fitzherbert. The next screw that falls out is going to be you!" Mr. Baron scolds.

Rider mutters something under his breath that makes the blonde girl's eyes go wide.

"What was that?"

"Eat. My. Shorts."

"You just bought yourself another Saturday!"

"Oh, joy..."

"One more right there!"

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that. But I'll have to check my calendar"

"Good! It'll be filled. Instead of going to prison, you come here. How does that sound? You done yet?"

"Not even"

"And there's another one! I'm doing society a favor, keeping you off the streets..."

"And?"

"That's another one. I got you for the rest of your life. You want more?"

"Yes!"

"You got it, right there! Watch your step"

"Cut it out!" the blonde girl interjects, almost looking worried for the boy behind her.

"You through?"

"No" Rider challenges.

"One more, right there"

"You think I care?"

"There's another!"

"How many is that?" Rider almost seems impressed with himself.

"That's seven... including the one when we first came in and you asked Mr. Baron whether or not Trevor Equis knew that he raided his closet..." Varian answers.

"Eight! And you" he turns to the younger teen "Stay out of it"

"Seven..."

"Can it! You're mine, Fitzherbert. Two months, I gotcha!"

"I'm thrilled" Rider says sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Fitzherbert? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off" Mr. Baron suggests, looking around one more time before walking back to the door "Next time I come here, I'm cracking skulls"

»»————————-««

After some tense silence, Varian speaks up quietly.

"Why did you do that?"

"None of your business" Rider blows some hair from his face.

"God, leave the kid alone" Cassandra groans.

"Sorry, just..." Varian bites his lip "I was wondering - why does he keep calling you Fitzherbert? You said your name, name was... Flynn Rider, so..."

"Because he thinks he'll seem tougher with a fake name" Cassandra laughs, but she seems annoyed.

"No, it's 'cause he's a dick. My name is Flynn Rider, Sporto. Get over it" Rider seems genuinely irritated. 

"Sure, whatever you say, Flynn" she mocks.

"Cass..." the blonde girl frowns.

"You got a name, kid?" Rider asks Varian, seeming more friendly than he had that entire day.

"Yeah, uh, Varian Banks..."

"Weird name. I kinda like it, kid"

"Thanks" he smiles awkwardly, earning an eye roll from Cassandra.

"What about you?" Rider then shifts himself to face the blonde. 

"Rapunzel C - "

"Rapunzel?"

"Yeah, it's - "

"Rapunzel?" he snorts again "That's a mouthful..."

"You could call me Raps" she shrugs.

"I'll stick with Blondie, thanks" Rider continues laughing.

"Shut up, Rider. Your name is bad enough that you decided to change it" Cassandra huffs.

"My bad, Ms. Gainey" he puts his hands up. 

The boy in the back watches the scene. No one bothers to ask for his name.


	4. White Picket Fences

"Hey... are you still grounded?" 

"Well, my dad said I was..." Rapunzel sighs.

"There's this party, if you want to go with me" Cassandra offers.

"Oh?"

"Yeah... can you go?"

"My mom would probably let me" she smiles after thinking.

"You're parents not communicating or something?" Rider comments.

"Well... my dad is really strict, and my mom isn't, and they...."

"Who do you like better?"

"Huh?"

"Who do you like better?"

"I don't know..."

"If you have to chose one to live with..."

"I'd probably go live with my Aunt Willow, honestly"

"Ha!"

All four students look back to the noise, which came from the fifth boy.

"Shut up" Cassandra rolls her eyes before facing front again.

"Raps, you just feeling sorry for yourself" Cass continues.

"Well..." she doesn't finish her thought.

"Sporto" Rider gets up, approaching the fencer "You get along with your parents?"

"Well, if I say yes, I'm an idiot, right?"

"You're an idiot anyway...but if you say you get along with your parents, well, you're a liar too!"

Cassandra clenches her jaw. "You're lucky I haven't crushed you yet..."

"Yet? Try me"

That's all it takes for Cassandra to stand up, and now she's chest-to-chest with Rider.

"Hey, uh..." Varian speaks nervously "I don't get along with my parents either! Uh - "

"Shut it, kid" Rider snaps, not breaking eye contact with Cassandra.

Varian swallows hard, shrinking back into his seat. In a flash, Cassandra tackles Rider, pinning him down. For a moment, he almost seems afraid. Tense.

"I don't wanna get into this, Sporto..."

"Why's that?" she stands up, brushing herself off.

"Cuz I'd kill you"

"Bullshit"

»»————————-««

"Alright... thirty minutes for lunch" Mr. Baron announces as he walks in. 

"In here?" Rapunzel questions.

"In here"

"Why not the cafeteria?" 

Her question goes unanswered.

"'Scuse me, Baron, buddy..." Rider begins "We gonna get drinks?"

"I'm really thirsty" Varian chimes in nervously.

"Relax, I'll get it" he then smirks a bit, standing up.

"Ah ah ah! Absolutely not - grab a seat, Fitzherbert" the vice principal narrows his eyes, staring the student down, "I wasn't born yesterday. You think I'm gonna have you roaming my halls?"

He shrugs.

"You" he points at Cassandra, and then the boy in the back "And you. There's a vending machine in the teacher's lounge. Hurry up, let's go!"

"Motherfucker" Rider mutters.


End file.
